Dared
by pretty in orange
Summary: What happens when Aidou Hanabusa wakes up to a day class student in his bed? Not just any day class student either... T for Language, mostly
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: What happens when Aidou finds a day class student in his room? And not just any Day class student...

Author Note: I've been wondering on and off about this for a few days. Yes, it does have an OC, but I wouldn't call her mine, I just created her for kicks. Another way to explain it, she doesn't represent me. Thank you for reading the author note.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight; I make no profit from this.

* * *

It was on a dare. I was the one girl who wasn't enamored with the night class; but here I was, in one of their dorms, watching him sleep. He was cute, if you like blondes that is. I don't.

I leaned down to get a better look at him, I really had nothing to do for fifteen minutes, that was how long I had to spend in this place, when he grabbed me and pulled me down next to him.

Not good, so not good. He grinned in his sleep and held me close. If I woke him, I would be in trouble. But if I didn't get out of here soon, my friends, Kara and Liz would sound an alarm and I'd be in more trouble.

I slowly tried to untangle his arms from me, but then he shifted, lying on top of me. I shoved him off, probably harder than necessary and he blinked at me, perfectly awake.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, flashing two too-sharp canines at me when he spoke. "You're not a night student."

"Please let go of me..." I pushed at his chest, but he didn't.

"You snuck in here, didn't you?" He grinned, the kind of grin you see on on-screen bad boys all the time.

"You kidnapped me." I shoved at him again, but it was clearly no use. "Please let me go."

"You're a troublemaker." He laughed. "You score points with me for that. But you'll want to be quiet before you wake someone who won't be so pleased."

"What's your name?" I lowered my voice, being caught sneaking into the night dorms by one person was enough. I didn't need the whole night class thinking I had gone stalker-girl on them.

"Aidou Hanabusa." He grinned at me. "What's yours, Miss strange girl in my bed?"

I glared at him but managed to keep my blush down. "Risa Kirrow..."

"Risa Kirrow?" He jolted slightly, as if he recognized my name. "You're the Kirrow girl?"

"My family isn't _that_ famous." I grumbled under my breath. "Really, be serious."

"Are you following in their footsteps?" Aidou asked.

"As a vampire hunter? No." I chuckled a bit to myself. "And if my family has a problem with it they can bite me."

"Interesting use of language." He purred. We looked at each other for a few moments before he shook his head and grinned at me. "We should get you out of here before Ruka or Dorm Leader Kaname wakes up."

I didn't want to leave, I was interested in this boy, Aidou Hanabusa, who he was, why he was so interested in my family, and why he hadn't ratted me out already.

But I let him lead me to the door, and then I slipped out to Kara and Liz, who were waiting with "tell us all about it" looks on their faces.

But I wouldn't let it end that way.

* * *

Author Note: Yes, this is only the first chapter and there will be more. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. I love reviews even more though, so tell me what I do wrong/right/somewhere in between!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Well, I finally have my multi-chapter project I wanted. And nothing to do for today, so it could (maybe) be finished by tonight. I know Aidou is kind of out of character, but I'm having trouble with him right now. I've never written anything with him as a main character, so bear with me please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, did not, and never will own Vampire Knight. I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

As the Night Class came in through the gates I found myself whisked into the group by Aidou.

"What are you doing?" Another night student rolled his eyes, he looked a little like Aidou, but taller with orange hair. "You're going to get in trouble."

Sure enough Yuuki, a prefect, pulled me away from Aidou.

"That's not very nice, Yuuki." Aidou pouted, pulling me back towards him. "I did have her first."

As they squabbled, Kara and Liz looked at me as if I was a fallen god. "He touched her. Aidou Hanabusa is touching you, Risa." Kara mouthed and I chose to ignore her.

"Are you alright Risa?" Aidou looked at me with those big baby blues. I had never liked blue eyes either, but he had nice eyes.

"I'm fine." I tried to detach his arms from me, but just like last time in his room, it was completely useless. "Let me go, Aidou."

Several girls screamed at me, calling me an ungrateful bitch among other unpleasant names. Aidou's gaze shot over to them and they were silenced.

"And if I don't feel like letting you go?" Aidou looked at me. He seemed highly amused at the two prefects screaming at him to let me go and all the day class girls screaming obscenities at me. I guess, in a certain light, it was a little bit funny.

"One of us has to get to class, and the other to our dorm." I warned as he leaned down to kiss me.

I don't think I really understood what was happening at first. I had been kissed before, not recently, but before, but Aidou was all over me. He was all through my blood, in every piece of my mind. In a very pleasant way, I might add.

Aidou pulled away as Yuuki began ranting about rules and how he needed to get to class.

"I won't be late." Aidou ruffled Yuuki's hair. "Just trust me on this one. 'Kay?"

Yuuki sighed, but Zero had mysteriously disappeared. Usually he was the one to freak out when an incident occurred between a night class student and a day class student, but he was just gone.

"I think Yuuki wants to be in your position." Aidou whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and neck and I squirmed.

"How do you know she doesn't want to be in yours?" I challenged.

Aidou laughed, kissed me again, and then ran off without another word.

"You," Yuuki stood there and looked at me for a minute before continuing, "Should get to your dorm. Now."

"Right." I said and tried to walk past her, but I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face and that was my downfall.

"He's just toying with you." Yuuki grabbed my arm. "You're a game of cat and mouse to him, and eventually he'll get bored and leave you in the dust."

"Right." I told her. "I'll be real careful. We use protection anyway." I held in my laugh at my own little joke.

She dropped my arm in shock and I darted into the dorms without another word.

As I curled up in bed, I ran my fingers across my lips; I could still feel Aidou's lips on mine. But still, I couldn't help think of but think of what Yuuki had said.

Was I only a game to Aidou Hanabusa? Or was it something more?

Even as I fell asleep, I couldn't be quite sure.

* * *

Author Note: Second chapter is done! Sorry these chapters are so short; it's just how I write. But that means there should be a lot of them today, depending on what time I go to bed/pass out in my chair. I love reviews! Tell me what I did wrong/right! Correct my grammar, spelling, sentence structure, anything you see wrong, feel free to point it out!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you, my readers, are enjoying this, at least a little bit. This chapter is dedicated to KessaBlayne for the wonderful plotting idea, so thank you KessaBlayne! (KessaBlayne, I really hope you're ok with me using this, if not I'll rewrite it at your request.) Onto the disclaimer now and then the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, did not, and never will own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

The next day, as I got out of class, I was stolen away into the night class dorms.

"Don't you have class?" I asked Aidou as he pulled me into his room. "Because you're going to get in trouble if you skip."

"I'm a troublemaker anyway, just like you." Aidou grinned what I had come to know as his signature grin. "Besides, I'm faking sick to be with you, don't you appreciate me at all?"

"Well," I huffed, half annoyed but smiling anyway. "Excuse me if I don't seem to appreciate a boy who randomly started making out with me in front of the entire school."

"It wasn't as random as you think." Aidou smirked. I raised an eyebrow just as Zero swung himself into the window.

"Hanabusa." He greeted Aidou, his tone harsh. "I would like to talk to you alone."

"I just started talking to this beautiful young lady," Aidou whined, smirk gone. "Can't it wait?"

"She shouldn't even be here!" Zero yelled, and that caused a shout of 'what's going on?' and a 'what the hell are you doing in there?' from somewhere in the night student's dorm.

"What if I want to be here?" I kept my tone low, just like the last time I had been in Aidou's room. "What if I came by my own will? What if I don't want to go with you?" I challenged Zero with my eyes.

He made a move to try and knock me out, but I dodged. I had been in training as a child, then spats and fights in my early teens, I figured nothing he could do I couldn't dodge.

Then Zero made a move to corner me. Aidou pulled me out of the corner at the last second, clutched me against him and growled, "Don't touch her, Kiryuu. She's mine."

To me, that was not Aidou behavior. I tensed slightly against him and he looked down at me, a hurt look on his face.

"She's afraid of you." Zero hissed. "Let her go."

"Oh and she's not afraid of the guy who could've done anything to her once he had her cornered?" Aidou smirked. "Fear comes with love, but fear also comes with danger. Which one do you think she associates with you and which with me?"

"Guys, Stop!" I turned in Aidou's arms, facing Zero. "Zero, I'm not leaving. If the headmaster has an issue with me being here, he can take it up with me himself." I tipped my head back to look at Aidou. "You. You are being an ass. Drop the attitude or I will leave."

"I was just playing!" Aidou protested, but his arms around me loosened slightly, as if he really was upset.

"Fine." Zero took the window as a way out.

Aidou whined, the same kind of whine you hear from a puppy when you take your sneaker away from it. "You ruin all my fun, Risa..."

"You were being an ass." I turned back around in his arms and kissed his cheek. "You deserved it." I looked up at him, waiting for a response.

Instead, he just smirked and leaned down, kissing me full on the lips.

Until the door whipped open, revealing several night class students who looked a little more than surprised.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you, again, KessaBlayne. That worked so perfectly for the story, and I hope it was the way that you imagined it, at least a little bit. And thank you for all your help with Aidou. I felt like I was messing him up and you helped me tons. Second of all, review if you want to help me improve. Don't like reviewing? You can PM me about it too, I don't mind. Third of all, thank you for reading, my fabulous readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: All right, I'm probably going to lose my mind from writing this much, but I'm going for it. One quick thanks to KessaBlayne again for the previous chapter, and onto the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, did not, and never will own Vampire Knight. I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

A girl with long, light brown hair and the boy from earlier, the one who looked a little like Aidou, stood in the doorway looking at us.

"Sorry, Kain," Aidou smirked at the taller boy. "I don't do foursomes."

Kain rolled his eyes. "We don't kidnap day class students." He chastised. He sounded more like an older brother than a friend.

"She came willingly." Aidou smirked more, and I could sense the dirty joke in that.

"What was all that yelling?" the girl snapped. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she looked pissed off more than anything else. "I heard that Kiryuu kid." When no one gave her an answer she dived at Aidou, her hands going for his throat.

Kain hauled the girl backwards, successfully keeping her out of the room. "Come on, Ruka, there's obviously no trouble here."

Ruka looked up at Kain with a mixture of love and hate, and then followed him out. Kain shut the door and Aidou and I were left alone again.

"Are those two dating?" I asked,

"No." Aidou snorted. "He wishes they were. Ruka's hot for dorm leader Kuran."

"Oh." I lay my cheek against his chest. "Are we?"

Aidou looked at me, his big blue eyes blinking at me as if I had spoken in some foreign language. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Finally he managed to say, "Do you want to be?"

I kissed him, as if that explained everything. When we finally separated, he was looking at me again, with a curious kind of light to his eyes.

"What?" I looked at him and tipped my head to the side.

"What what?" Aidou asked.

"You're looking at me like a puppy looks at the new kitten." I pulled him down a bit so our lips were almost touching. "I'm not your toy, Aidou."

"I know." He smirked. "But you're still all mine."

He leaned down to kiss me, and for the first time since I came to Cross Academy, I felt like I belonged.

Well, maybe I didn't belong in the night class itself, but I belonged with Aidou for sure...

* * *

Author's note: It's done! All in one day! The last chapter is seriously short, but oh well. What did you think? I love opinions, send me some. What did you think of the story in general, or maybe just this chapter? Like I've said before, don't like reviewing, but have opinions? PM me, I don't mind at all. Thank you for sticking around to the last chapter, I appreciate it. Have a good day!


End file.
